Cervical collars are commonly formed of relatively thick material, usually in two pieces which are assembled about a wearer's neck. These collars are too bulky and cumbersome for field use by paramedics. Some attempts have been made to provide cervical collars from stiff flexible sheet material which is cut into an elongated band that is encircled about the wearer's neck. Although rolled edges of leather or plastic foam have been provided on some of these collars as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,521, none of these cervical collars adequately provide support and restraint for the wearer's chin. A chin restraint is desirable and usually essential to immobilize the patient's neck and prevent movement during transporting and preliminary examining of the patient.